


Compromise

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Series: You Don’t Fool Me [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Light tying up, M/M, PWP, Porn gratuitous porn, a step into kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: It took weeks before Brian let Roger have what he wanted.





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

The sight of Brian’s lithe body, stretched out, pliant and willing is enough to have Roger’s mouth watering. It had taken some bartering to get here. There would be no blindfolds and nothing painful and Roger got to have this, Brian tied to the bed below him for him to have his way. It had been a no brainer for Roger to agree, eyes alight at the thought. 

It had taken nearly three weeks before he was allowed, before he could convince Brian that they wouldn’t get caught. Freddie and John were out god knows where. No, that wasn’t true, Freddie was out god knows where but John had gone home to visit his mother. It was Friday after all and John was nothing if not a man of habit. It took this and and a vague comment from Freddie, one that Roger is sure had something to do with a gay bar but he wasn’t going to question what was looking to be a promising night for both of them, for Brian to agree to more than a quiet quickie between work and class.

“Are you going to do something or just stare at me?” Brian’s voice is annoyed and it makes Roger grin. 

“When I get to it.” He settles his weight on Brian’s hips. “I’m enjoying the view. I don’t get this every day.” Brian makes an incredulous sound. “What, it’s true-“

“You see me naked ever day, Rog.” 

Roger rolls his eyes. “Yes, but not like this.” He licks his lips, makes a point of looking over Brian once more. “You make a pretty picture like this. Only way it would be any better is if there was a bow.”

Brian raises a brow, “are you...a bow?”He sounds unsure, voice pitching the same way it had when Roger had even brought up this idea.

“Yes, you ass, a bow. Like a present.” He grins and wiggles his hips, enjoying how Brian arches in an attempt to get closer. “I’d tie it to your neck,” he tilts his head, reconsidering, “your dick. I’d rather a bow on your dick.” Brian drop his head back and rolls his eyes. There’s no smart ass retort and Roger takes his win where he can get it with the other man. 

Roger considers Brian again, taking in every thing. The way that Brian’s cheeks were still pink with an embarrassed blush, the wild halo of hair around his face. Even better was the pale expanse of skin under him. Roger trails his finger tips over Brian’s chest, enjoying the shivers it gets him. “You’re so sensitive.” He smiles and bows down, capturing Brian’s lips with his own before the other could respond. “I like it,” he trails kisses down Brian’s jaw and throat, pausing to nip the skin and stilling as Brian gasps and arches under him from such a small action, “just like I like how responsive you are.” 

“Rog.” He pauses his ministrations, lips curved around a sharp collar bone and Brian continues, “please fucking do something.” 

Once more Roger nips at Brian’s skin, this time to make his point. “You agreed: I get to tie you up and have my way, whatever that may be, so long as you can see me and I don’t hurt you. I’m not hurting you.” He looks up at Brian through his lashes, “you can tell me to stop any time.” Brian’s only response is a huff. 

The man below him was so used to taking charge. It just wouldn’t do.

Roger makes quick work of Brian’s neck, nipping and kissing down the line of his throat, careful not to leave a hickey lest he incur Brian’s wrath. Instead he nibbles at the sharp collar bones, drinking in the way that Brian sucks in a breath. Dipping lower he bites at Brian’s chest, enjoying the way he jerks under him and moans oh so quiet. “You’re so fucking pretty,” Roger groans against the other mans chest. Already the both of them were hard, Roger could feel Brian’s cock against his ass, his own aching between them. He rolls his hips slowly and relishes in the fact that he was in control of this as he watches Brian tug at the bonds. 

The word stop had yet to cross his lips. 

The blonde decided to continue his slow torture of his lover. Bowing his head again, Roger laves his tongue over one of Brian’s nipples, his hand coming up to rub his thumb over the other. Brians nipples aren’t so sensitive, not like his own but the action still elicits a response that sends sparks through him. 

Every shiver, moan and arch of his lovers body makes Roger crave more. He wishes that he could have Brian blind folded now, unable to know where the next shock of pleasure would be until Roger was already doing it. This was second best and already he was planning what he’d be willing to give up for the other man to just try. “Fuck,” Roger nips at Brian’s hip. “Fuck,” he groans again, this time biting at the hollow of the bone and sucking sharply, intending to leave a mark. Brian jumps beneath him, crying out and arching in to the press of Roger’s teeth.

“Roger please fucking do something, touchme.” Brian’s voice was pitched higher than normal, tinged with desperation. Roger responds by pinning Brian’s hips with his hands as he bites a twin mark on Brian’s right hip. This garners him a high moan. Roger’s dick twitches at the sound. 

He licks the new mark and grins, “does this count as pain, Bri? Should I stop?” Brian’s hips jerk under him.

“No! Please,” Brian’s voice is nearly a shout, “Rog, please don’t stop, please, Roger.” 

“How could I ever say no?” Roger teases, crawling down Brian’s body to slip between his legs. He pauses again, watching Brian, enjoying his handiwork. Soft hands continue to rub Brian’s thighs and hips as he sits, unable to completely keep away. “You’re so beautiful.” He can’t keep the awestruck tone from his voice as he realizes, not for the first time, how lucky he was. 

Roger groans low in his throat and coaxes one of Brian’s legs up with a gentle press of a hand under his thigh. “I want to mark you up,” he kisses the soft skin, “touch you and watch you writhe,” he nips carefully, tightening his hold on Brian’s thigh as he tries to jerk away, “listen to you moan and beg me. Will you beg?” Roger smiles as Brian nods, whimpering and appearing to give up on verbalizing himself. “I haven’t even touched you yet, not really.” He kisses Brian’s thigh once more, coaxing his other leg up. 

Another day, Brian would have jerked away, embarrassed, if Roger so much as suggested putting his legs over his shoulders. Now, Brian was trying to pull him in with a tug of those long legs. Roger wished so much to see his fingerprints mark them. “This is okay?”

There’s a moment when Roger meets Brian’s gaze before Brian drops his head down once more with a frustrated noise. Roger catches on quickly as Brian’s heel digs in to his shoulder just how okay with this Brian was. He gives in, taking pity on the man and gives a slow lick to Brian’s cock, base to tip, and grabbing roughly at his hips to pin him down. 

“Bri, darling, don’t make me tie down your legs as well.” The threat earns him a moan, a breathy sound that Roger doesn’t think he’s ever heard before. He wants to hear it again. “You like the idea of that? Completely tied up, at my mercy?” He doesn’t expect a response, not from the way the guitarist had gone almost completely non-verbal. The tightening of Brian’s legs and the arch of his body was answer enough. 

Roger pulls away, soothing Brian with a warm hand over his thigh. “Just getting lube, Bri. I promise, I’m not done with you yet.” The lube was close by, safe in the bedside drawer for those days they got to sneak some time together. He drops the bottle beside Brian after he’s coated two fingers and settles once more to lap at the head of Brian’s cock, teasing him with his tongue as he pushes a finger in to the other man. 

Brian’s moans are intoxicating. They fall from him with every breath, rising in pitch with every lap of Roger’s tongue. Soon Roger is slipping in a second finger, scissoring them and curling them, knowing just how to make Brian squirm under him. Trembling thighs tighten around Roger after only a few strokes of his fingers and he’s quick to pull his mouth from Brian’s cock. What would normally be a desperate groan is replaced with a high whine that he wasn’t aware his lover could make. Roger stills at the sound, fingers still pressed in to Brian, his palm resting flush against his ass. “Roger, please let me come.” 

Roger huffs and surges up to kiss Brian, twisting his fingers inside of him pointedly. “I thought I hurt you, you ass.” He bites at Brian’s lower lip, “but you’re just a desperate little thing, huh?” He smiles into the kiss as Brian nips him back, he can feel the way his arms tense as Brian tries once more to tug his arms down. Roger tuts and smoothes the hand not occupied with stretching Brian up Brian’s arm to intertwine their fingers.

“Rog.” Brian’s breathless whisper punches a moan from Roger. Continued teasing can be a party trick for another time, he decides, pulling his fingers from Brian’s ass. He grabs his own cock, pumping once and then twice to spread the lube from his hand and enjoying the feeling of finally touching himself. 

He has the thought of cumming on Brian, painting the man with his seed and the pretty picture it’d make with Brian’s own cock straining and his hole shiny with lube. Another time. Roger kisses Brian, lining himself up to push in slowly, mostly to keep himself from coming too quickly than to tease Brian. He doesn’t stop his movements until he’s fully seated in the other man, flush against him and surrounded by him. “Fuck, you feel so good, Bri. So perfect for me.” He wipes his lubed hand off on the blankets as he sits still to adjust to the sensation. 

Brian squeezes the hand in his, making Roger smile. Even like this Brian sought out the comfort of touching him. He squeezes back, rubbing his thumb along Brian’s. Then he’s moving, pressing Brian’s hand to the bed as he dips down for a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. It was filthy and everything that Roger liked to do to Brian who tried so hard to be the picture of prim and proper. Roger takes a handful of hair in the hand not already holding on to Brian, pulling the tresses as he rolls his hips. 

No pain. Roger tugs again to hear Brian moan once more. He opens his hand to massage fingers across Brian’s scalp, searching almost for that perfect handful. And Brian was just arching below him, hands grasping the rope and his own hand, his head thrown back to press in to Roger’s touch while he still tried to meet the shallow thrusts. Desperate, pretty little thing. 

Roger wishes he could ruin him. The next best he can do in grab a handful of soft curls and begin to fuck Brian in earnest. He smothers their moans in open mouthed kisses, flexing his hand in Brian’s before pulling it away. He wasn’t going to last long, neither would Brian and Roger wouldn’t say he was going to be so mean as to not touch Brian’s cock once more.

“Come for me, Bri.” He licks Brian’s lower lip, eyes open just enough to watch his face. Rogers hand wraps around Brian and it takes only a few soft strokes in contrast to Roger’s brutal fucking for Brian to come, long legs wrapping around Roger’s frame to hold him close. “Fucking gorgeous, you’re fucking beautiful.” He cups Brian’s jaw, kissing him as he fucks in to him, following quickly with his own release. 

It’s not the first time he’s come inside the other man. There’s something possessive this time and he almost wishes he didn’t have to pull out. He debates, not for the first time though usually for an entirely different reason, about borrowing one of Freddie’s plugs and the thought makes his dick twitch. Another time. Roger kisses Brian softly, nothing like the biting kisses from before, as he pulls out. He moves to lay beside his lover, reaching up to untie him quickly. 

Brian is immediately curling in to Roger, nuzzling in close and curling up, an arm coming to wrap around Roger’s waist. It happened sometimes, that Brian would go non-verbal after sex. Apparently during sex as well if he’s well and truly teased. And Roger is content to hold the taller man, trailing his fingers along his back and tracing imaginary patterns. 

He’s dozing off, body heavy, when Brian finally speaks up. “You put lube in my hair.”

Roger blinks owlishly, looking down at Brian to figure out what the hell he was talking about before remembering. “I...huh. Sorry?” 

“You’re washing it out.” Is all he gets as a response as Brian tucks his head under Roger’s chin. “After sleep, you’re washing.” 

“I’ll run you a bath,” Roger offers, feeling that it was the least he could do after the marks and bruises he’d left as well as the lube apparently now in Brian’s hair. He wasn’t as sorry as he’d offered. Brian looked well and truly fucked, hickeys and bruises dotting his hips and thighs and his hair a mess of sweaty curls and frizz. “So...do I get to do this again?”

Brian makes a quiet questioning noise and Roger rolls them over to settle once more between Brian’s legs, pleased at how easily they spread for him. He takes Brian’s hands in his, kissing the palms one at a time and basking in the sight of Brian so languid and soft. 

“Yes.” Brian licks his lips, squeezing Roger’s hands. “We’ll do it again, sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta’d anything that is wrong is on me.


End file.
